


起初

by GunmanWolfgang



Category: Ordinary work
Genre: Multi, OC, 不指代任何, 架空, 毫无意义的老生常谈, 随便找个借口送死
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmanWolfgang/pseuds/GunmanWolfgang
Summary: 不知道哪个世界观的东西，目前状态已废弃，文章只做约稿例文展示。写于2020年寒假





	1. “只有死者不属于任何人”

不知道是谁第一个写下“年轻是美好的”这种狗屁诗句的。不，太可怕了……我们当时都很年轻，个个都荒诞不经，涉世未深，后来的日子则完全是噩梦一般。  
我是医务工作者，从一开始我就没想着当拿枪的那类英雄。小时候学校里玩打仗的游戏，男孩女孩都想端枪，但没有人推我去当士兵，尽管也没有人认为是我缺少勇气。实际上，勇气也完全可以成为令人恐惧的东西，尤其是当一个人有某种权力以后，就好比枪，无论在战场上还是哪里，枪能代表一个人对另一个人的绝对权力。  
没有家人，从有意识起我就是在孤儿院里长大的，那种公立孤儿院，“共和国之子”之家，十岁以后才知道我的爸妈完全不像别的孩子那样战死在赫登森林或者哪里，只是因为有“分裂牢不可破的共和国联盟”的嫌疑被投进监狱里去了，有这样的爸妈还不如没有的好，当时一连几个月我都在想为什么他们没有像别人的爸妈那样死在霍斯托哈，就算是以难民的身份死于屠杀也好啊，好在当时除了大人以外只有我知道这点，没有孩子会因为父母的污点就排斥我。放学后，伊萨克在门口等我：“怎么样，老师怎么跟你说的？”  
“像你一样，赫登森林。”  
“不，我爸没死在那儿。”他突然停下脚步来纠正，用一种少见的严肃凝视着我，“他死在牢里，因为造假。”  
“你疯啦？干嘛告诉我这些？”  
他知道我在撒谎，虽然不知道是怎么知道的，或许就算现在流行的心理学书里写的，熟悉的人撒谎时总有显而易见的动作，但当时谁都没读过这样的书，“心理学”这个单词也是在我们上了中学以后过了很久才听到的。在这件事情之前，我和伊萨克就情同手足。他害怕我因为这点小事就隔阂他，或者说是隔离所有人。  
父母的背景是很重要的，无论是在孤儿院还是哪里。如果不是这样，就没法解释为什么我身边一大堆的朋友的爹妈都战死了，就好像十年前来了一次世界末日，只有我们这些婴儿被送上了方舟一样。我不希望和别人不一样，如果有一天所有男孩都穿黑色的衣服，我决不会想去做白乌鸦。在打仗游戏里究竟是做医疗兵还是步兵，这也让我纠结了好久，直到最后几乎所有人都决定好了确切的身份，伊萨克信誓旦旦地告诉我步兵人数满了，二话不说拉着我和另外两个女孩一起当了医疗兵，这种突兀的身份才在游戏里正式确立下来。  
童年时期有一个场景一直在我梦里纠缠不清：一队男孩女孩排成纵队，院长站在前面检查，所有人向前迈三步，我也向前迈三步。如果迈不出去，梦很快就会醒。  
但我不想杀生，至少不想亲手去干。“小居伊，如果纪塞纳士兵闯入我们的院门，你十八岁，手上有一把枪，会怎么办？”二年级时候，生活老师苏菲问我。“我会找警察。”就是这样，在这个问题里叫警察、不叫警察、甚至回答“向国安部检举”都是一个结果，总之是要对方死。但我就是不愿意像很多人那样干脆利落地回答“开枪射击”。  
九月二十二日的夜晚，大半个苏维亚都已经陷入梦乡，睡得很死。老大哥巴里特的雕像伫立在革命广场，如骑士般守望整个苏维亚。总统莱特尼尔在午夜前入睡，清晨起来，坐在天鹅绒床上，坐在斯加科王室工匠制造的藤椅里，站在落地窗前俯瞰，那份加急的电报还未来得及打破这个短暂的日出时分。也许罗兰鹿斯公社大楼的灯还彻夜亮着，那里的灯火彻夜不休，那些人在大楼里日日夜夜地做什么呢？不过他们已经与这个故事无关，所有人只需要知道和相信，在老大哥的注视之下，一切都和平安定。  
十月上旬，布维迪完全失陷，我还没有想好在游戏里到底应该加入步兵还是坚定不移地做医疗兵，战争就开始了……  
1920年春天，我做完一台外科手术，主任把我叫去谈话，说收到一份调拨令，要派一批医务人员去彭斯克，男医生优先，问我愿不愿意。这一次，少有地是纯粹出于我个人意志决定的，我自愿去。回了家，我躺在床上，回想起童年玩过的打仗游戏。反正需要人，为什么我不能上？我是医务兵，除非被围剿，不然没人叫我端着冲锋枪上前线杀人，当时我对我们的军队那么有信心！我想象在那边的场景：躲在战壕后面，几乎所有人的干粮都没了，我从身上摸出最后一块麦饼，分成两半或者三半，这会是什么感觉？；又或者，在至暗关头，整个排只剩下几个人甚至只有两个人，我们聚在一起互相给对方缝脑壳，这又是什么感觉？……复员以后回到家乡，所有人看你都像看英雄，身上挂满勋章，嘿！  
放屁！真蠢啊，怎么会这么蠢……为什么我要过去……  
我以前从来不知道祷告这回事，在我们的教育里有神论很可笑……我是在过去以后才学会祷告的。至于向谁祷告？有人大叫你的名字，大叫医护兵或者大叫杀千刀的，你就知道你得立刻过去，屈身小跑，把人翻过来，前胸已经浸满血，巴掌大的炮弹弹片就像火烧火燎似的插在那里。你急了，你想哭，你明知道无能为力还是要打开急救包取出纱布用比任何时候都快的速度去包扎，你清楚地看到死神已经站在旁边，你还没包扎完，还差最后一个结，男人的胸膛已经再也不会起伏了……有人快死了，你祈祷：让他活着，让他活着，让他活着！有人死了，你又祈祷：到此为止，到此为止，到此为止！在枪林弹雨底下潜行、又或者在帐篷里工作，你祈祷：土堆裂个缝，让我躲进去，石头裂个缝……  
所有人的伤势都严重得吓人，不说医院里的同事们看到会不会晕过去，连我自己都不忍心看第一眼。怎么会有这么恐怖的武器？什么样的人会想着发明这样的武器？拇指大小的子弹穿过胸膛，打出橘子一样大的血窟窿，还要像绞肉机一样把人的五脏六腑都绞碎，还没有给他们做什么，器脏的碎末就已经要溢出喉头……杀死人还不够，还要叫他们受尽折磨、尊严尽失，到底是经历了怎样的生活才能让一个人研究出这样残忍的武器啊？那些生产他们的人呢？他们会预见这样一枚合金会对他们的同胞造成怎样的伤害吗？他们会因此睡不着觉吗？不能原谅，不能原谅啊……  
一开始我讨厌这些人，我讨厌步兵，讨厌掷弹手，讨厌狙击手，讨厌空降兵……因为他们都是杀人的兵种。后来就不一样了，我亲眼看着我三个月前救下的一个步兵，比我还年轻一些，三个月后在战场上如何用那种恐怖的子弹把一个活人生生打成一堆烂肉碎片……这是我干的吗？我救了他，但我还从未想象会有这样一天，他会当着我的面把一个人打成筛子……是我干的吗？我躲在战壕里，对面一米不到就是我的兄弟，我们好几天在一起行动，吃饭是同一个碗吃，连屙屎撒尿都在一起——“宁可死在自己的粪堆里也不要出去”，这是打仗时永远的真理——我给他包扎过不止一次两次，爆炸时，是我冒着机枪扫射把被震昏迷了的他拖到战壕里的，我还在他脖颈后面缝过线。他被射杀了，那样一个年轻俊气的青年，只比我小一岁，直挺挺地被钉在土堆上，咽气之前最后抬眼看了一眼天空。我们相识不到四天，他是那么一个快乐的孩子，就这样活生生死在我面前，甚至来不及把他拖回阴影中……于是我很快就明白，再也没有什么能阻挡我了。我扒过他的枪，发了疯似的朝对面扫射……人的血液脱离了躯体四处飞溅，脑浆四射，神经冲动随着机枪轰鸣最终归于沉静，什么也看不清，但我还活着，我还活着！  
在那里杀人也可以变成嗜好，杀人也可以变成乐趣……但我还是讨厌步兵，讨厌狙击手，讨厌掷弹手，讨厌我自己……  
他们用担架把人运回来，肠子都露在外面了……祈祷，止血，包扎，捆绑，消毒，消疼，催眠……截掉半条腿，尽最大可能保存完整的躯体，但男孩们还是在哭，哪怕他们毫无声息，就像死的时候……祈祷，麻醉，截肢，止血，捆绑，消毒，消疼……有的时候连麻醉药都没有，有人痛得把自己舌头咬掉。而你在工作，眼里只能看到血肉，耳朵里也只能听到啜泣和嘶吼……但还是没用，等你抬头，人咽气了。下一个担架又抬进来，抬进来一个当地女孩，只剩下上半身……你怎么办？上一秒还有名有姓、还喘着气、睁着溜儿圆的双眼看着你的躯体，手起刀落以后就失去了姓名变成一具僵硬冰冷、等待微生物来分解的躯壳，这样冷酷的工作有什么意义啊？  
……我记得，一个完全野人化了般的男人站在营帐门口，畏畏缩缩地向里瞧着什么。我们把那女孩子的担架拉出去，已经完全没救了；他便迅速凑上来，对那全然被染红了的小脸又亲又笑，你见过那种画面吗？就像老猫找到死透了的小猫，不断舔舐冰冷了的皮毛，又高兴又难过……难道这也能写？  
那些人，在大洋彼岸实验室里的那些陌生人啊，他们会像我们一样在夜里睡不着觉吗？会像我们一样哀嚎、打滚、求饶地惨叫吗？当他们看到年龄幼小到足以做自己孙子的孩子只剩下一个身体一个头，他们会吓得发抖、大声尖叫吗？在夜里，躺在床上，我偶尔会想到霍斯托哈，那个埋藏了所有孤儿父母的霍斯托哈。那是个什么鬼地方？苍蝇窝，死人群，噩梦一轮又一轮？  
死人与死人是不同的。我喜欢看那些死了很久的人，他们生前是什么姿势，死后也不会改变。在障碍后面看到一个背靠着的人，一只手放在腿上，或许死前正准备更换弹匣，又或者是查看伤势；一个男孩趴在地上，双臂围在前面，说明死于爆炸；死者站在墙边，可能是正在谈话，准备解手……当然，死人也要解手。死了很久的人不再是人，只是即将变成无机物的有机质，越是观察他们便越能发觉自己与他们有如此多的不同，正如生者与死者的不同、大地与天空的不同。所幸我们的心脏还在跳动。我们被各自的心脏小小地承载着。  
死者不属于任何人，他们的脸上已没有仇恨①。  
药品总是不够，不知道为什么。本来能救一个人，却只能眼睁睁看着他的声音渐渐微弱下去，胸膛的起伏一次比一次缓慢艰难，为什么没有药？老大哥的纪念碑还立在那儿，前线的士兵们却领不到足够的药，这是怎么回事啊？我不愿在没有麻醉的情况下动刀子，哪怕面对最刚毅的士兵也不愿意，他们面上不吭一声，心底里却是怎样的野兽般的嚎叫啊！  
休假回到祖国，回到熟悉的工作岗位，第二天我就冲到主任办公室，“为什么前线的药品总是供给不足？明明我们这里就已经堆积很多了啊。为什么，为什么？这是为什么啊亲爱的……”  
“别再胡闹了弗朗索瓦先生！您这是在制造恐慌！如果不是看在您二级勋章的份上，我现在就把您交给警察啦！”  
“您应该试试冥想，或者瑜伽，先生。”  
制造恐慌有什么可怕呢！比恐慌更可怕的是轻慢！他们不知道一些事。他们不知道本来能救一个人，却没有足够的药品是怎样一回事，不知道本来能救一个人，却没有足够的人手是怎样一回事，不知道本来能救一个人，只是晚了一会儿是怎样一回事……他们不知道这些，他们在医院里面对的还只是小号的痛苦，就像人们看到火山爆发前浮上水面的泡沫，却不知道水面以下已经是怎样的沸腾了。  
家里只有我一个人。我在浴室里待了一个下午，感觉好像一生都未洗过澡似的。冷水从头到脚淋下来，皮肤上立马浮出战栗的粗颗粒，战争一下子变得很遥远，好像你从未开枪杀死过谁，好像都是上辈子的事了……但是我看着镜子，对面的脸令我感到陌生和恐惧，在对上镜中人麻木的眼神时，我就知道自己再也不是过去的那个人了。我用两只手扼住咽喉试图模拟窒息的感觉，仿佛死神正在摩挲喉管。于是我很快鲜明的意识到，在这双手下面温热的跳动的就是活着。  
有个青年被调到我们这儿来，褐色的发，橄榄色的眼，永远青涩的脸庞……“伊萨克！是你吗伊萨克？”我们碰了面，抱在一起，感到疯狂的快乐，不可抑制的快乐。两个从童年起就情同手足的人在这样的战场上碰了面，举起酒杯不知道该悲伤还是幸福。但不知道为什么，我控制不住打了他，就像儿时与你的兄弟起冲突，带着莫名的冷血和恨意……他被打懵了，嘴里含着血，坐在地上，我扑上去和他打成一团，直到有人把我们拉开……“你来这里干什么？这可不是你该来的地方，小黄雀！”后来好几天他都青着嘴角，眼圈发紫。  
再过了一段时间我才知道，他来这里来的比我还早。那只被我打肿的眼睛很久以前就瞎了。  
我们很快也见到了童年时的玩伴吕克·卡索，相遇的幸福那么短暂，第三天下午他就死了，为了掩护他的队友。伊萨克夜里一个人坐在外面，手边叠成一摞的是吕克母亲寄来的信和他母亲寄来的信。他双手抱着头沉默不语，我们都很怕他出事。吕克死后的第八天下午，他一个人出去把所有信纸都用步枪打烂在山石上了。第二天中午开始给两位母亲写信。  
“卫生指导员，给我开点药。我受不了了。”  
“您怎么了？”  
“给我开点药……让人能有一颗黑心的药。”  
军医在军队里的地位不仅仅是生理医生，也往往是心理医生。但我没法很好地开导他们，我连自己都没法开导。大多数时候我觉得当一个人想要开枪杀死另一个人，罪首先不是在扣动扳机的举动上，而是在动机上。罪发生在先。但如果一个人每天在那边思考这种事，他不出三天就会挂掉。  
“您太善良了。给，拿去吧。”  
“负罪感其实在这里很可笑。”伊萨克找我忏悔以后突然说道。  
“什么？”  
“你读过里尔克的诗吗？”  
“哪首？”  
“‘死亡很大,我们是他嘴巴里发出的笑声。我们站在生命中,死亡也大胆地在我们中间哭泣。’”他说，“很多时候不是事情发生在人身上，而是人自己制造了事件，但很多人制造了事件以后又赖在旁边不肯走——你的药很管用，我想我已经差不多要疯了——但我还是想说，那些没犯下罪的人才会害怕，这也是应当的。可是犯下罪的人就不该恐惧了，难道是被你亲手杀死的尸体比还在喘气的你更惧怕死亡吗？不……不能这样，死人会笑话活人的……”  
“住嘴吧，你在说某种恐怖的事！”  
他确实变得可怕了，与我过去认识的完全不是同一个青年。抓到了俘虏，大家第一个推他出去审讯。他先是把人狠揍一顿，然后绑在炸弹上，说——还是不说？一排人挨墙根站着，子弹从头顶擦身而过，好像死神就在几厘米外旁观，甚至能感受到祂腐朽的呼吸，说——还是不说？一根电线一端接着电流，一端连接到生殖器上，说——还是不说？  
您能明白我在说什么吗？  
晚上做了个梦，梦到我们准备出去打仗。我正在往包里和弹匣里装药。伊萨克站在对面装子弹。  
“你还能杀死那个纪塞纳孩子吗？”  
“谁？哪个？”  
“我不知道……或许就是下一个。”  
“如果他带着枪。”他做了个抹脖子的手势，“你知道，‘这里的人们人人都同我们作战，婴儿也不例外’。”  
我沉默了一会儿，把包挂在腰上。“可我对着希波克拉底发过誓，我不和女人作战，不和老人作战，不和孩子作战……”  
梦醒了。一阵刺痛。醒来已经看不到伊萨克，看不到亨利，看不到加斯帕德……我躺在军医院里。发生什么了啊？伸手往下摸，很快就到底了……  
“您醒了？太好啦！”  
扫射把我的半条腿打没了，我想起来夜里朦朦胧胧的激战，有人扑过去推了我一把，我倒在掩体里……  
“我的战友呢？我的战友呢？”  
谁都没法回答我。  
过了两个月，把我送到家里。但我还是分不清自己在什么地方，半夜里梦见火光，闻到躯体被烧焦的味道，我大喊大叫着从床上摔下来，又要靠半边腿爬上去……工作丢啦，这样的人坐在医院办公室里只会叫他们恐慌……不过还好，恐慌最终总是不可避免的。可现在谁需要我呢？有工作的时候还能感到自己是个人，有名有姓，可现在呢，我感觉自己已经不存在了。白天愤世嫉俗，在夜里我很清醒，知道自己在做什么，知道自己只是个牺牲品。可是聪明人是不会以自己是个牺牲品而骄傲的，这有什么可自豪的啊？我日复一日地感到死神牵着我的手让我感受地底下的形状……  
我只感到羞耻。  
过去我热爱生活，我收留流浪的动物，我养花，现在我惧怕上街，惧怕见到人，尤其是见到母亲们……不能一个人走在大街上，不敢把后背露给别人，看到太阳投下的阴影令我胆怯，瞥见死水谭的闪光都令人作呕，如果有人吹哨子，就像在我太阳穴上来了一枪……  
春天的空气多新鲜啊！鸟儿吱吱鸣叫，鲜花开放在大地上，一切都洁净、美好、安静。我到墓园里散步，伊萨克的母亲正跪在墓前哭泣，她转头看到我，我却惊慌失措地逃开了……  
——居伊·弗朗索瓦，卫生指导员，1931年  
————————————  
①：弗拉基米尔·维索茨基 诗句。


	2. “我已经没有亲人了”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我想你能看出来，实际上他就是锌皮娃娃兵。

——这是我的故事……但有时候我总会有可怕的念头，如果这些故事让父亲来讲，让伊萨克来讲，让别人来讲，会不会是另一种完全不同的故事？  
.  
1898年秋季，为了躲避战乱，我们举家逃往国外。起先，我们去了瓦兰休斯的南方边境，因为父亲有商业伙伴在那一带，而且那时瓦兰休斯也还未对苏维亚——我们的祖国——宣战。我们在里拉省租了一栋带院子的小房子，在那里度过了我的十一岁生日和母亲的三十七岁生日，很快又迁往盎格兰，最后落脚到远离战事的东欧。  
逃亡的日子持续了将近五年，一切都在迅速变化，所有人都很快地在衰老。我没法说当时自己有多想念祖国，因为我仅在那块土地上活了九年，但无论如何，回去总比在外漂泊的好。不过我的父母是地地道道的苏维亚人，从小就长在祖国的田间地头里，他们甚至也是在农场里认识的。1902年夏，战事终于结束，我们乘马车回到阔别数年的家乡，却已经完全变了样。一路上母亲都在不断地试问父亲“我们真的在回家了吗？”，而当面对这一方完全陌生的土地，或者说是废墟以后，长期以来一直压迫着她的情感终于爆发了，她跪在地上歇斯底里地哭泣，几年来积下的肺病又加重了，在昏过去前母亲最后一次亲吻那里的泥土，二十六个小时后撒手人寰，死在镇上最好的那所公医院里。  
后来数百千个小时里，我也一直在思考母亲唯一留下的问题：“我们真的在回家了吗？”一切都不一样了：祖父母的农场不见了，学校里的学生也找不到，街上的商店零零落落冷冷清清地开着几家，还都是新的，我们的房子也没了，菜园也是……唯一不变的是在通往学校的那条路上仍伫立着一尊绿色的邮筒，每三天都有一个女人会去那里检收。  
“嗨，女士，你每天来这里做什么？”  
“等我儿子的回信。”  
“没了？”  
“没了。”  
镇上来了新政府的官员，来查我们的身份证，唉，都已经过期了。手续办理齐全以后我们搬到一处更好一点的街区，至少有点人，但我们却不受欢迎……那里的居民看着我们，就好像在监视两个隐性的侵略者，打量两个间谍。  
.  
21岁，我去做了图书管理员，但不太久，上司不待见我。半年后离开镇立图书馆，又在熟人推荐下去了新政府创立不久的“共和国之子”之家，就是孤儿院。21岁，我只谈过两场不欢而散的恋爱，自没结过婚一说，也就更没教养孩子的经验。于是说实话，一开始我也完全是按照培养自己的方式去教育这些孩子的……那时我尚未懂得这样任性妄为的后果是如何。  
真的，随你怎么想，我不相信大多数人在面对一个纯如白纸、只等待你教养的孩子的时候会没有点别的什么想法。而那时候，很显然……我无法看清真相……我只是在创造一个属于我的虚构。  
这些孤儿当中有一个叫伊萨克的男孩，瘦弱的、橄榄色眼睛的男孩，有着虚无的目光，仿佛他那个不知道在哪的母亲早在生下他时就已经替他看到了一切。我见到他时他还只有七八岁，不过是个小不点儿那么大……他就靠在墙根远离人群的地方，用那对橄榄石一样的眼睛注视着天空，多突兀！所以我注意到了他……  
年少时我读过很多书。这不稀奇。在生活出轨以前我们家里曾有整整一面墙的书架，况且在流亡途中我也学到了不少。当时我一直相信教会孩子读书识字就是点亮一盏明灯，每听到他们准确而又清晰地读出一个音节，无异于见证一束明星升起。伊萨克偏爱我，我也偏爱他。我一直没结婚，因为生活中有一个伊萨克就够了，我无法再容忍有其他人想要入侵、挤进我们的生活。我太专注于这个喜欢坐在墙角看天空的孩子，以至于有时甚至会忽视自己的父亲……但这也是错吗？  
我完全是按照书本展现给我的来教他的，按一切理想人物的塑造来要求他。光鲜之下是臭气熏天，美背后藏着虚伪，只有他，只有他是完全纯金、完全光明……或许就像父亲说的，是因为我过去已经太久没回到过祖国了，“你现在就像个从月球上下来的人，凯特，”他一边点烟一边评价我，“人最终都要生活在生活里，而不是梦想中。”“好吧，我没到过月球。”我那时听不进劝。当孤儿院里大半的孩子都在背诗歌或是课文时，他已经开始背西塞罗和整页整页的《悲惨的人们》了。  
后来出现了一点小插曲。有一天，我正在宿舍打扫，院长突然闯进来，表情很凝重。她还没见到我呢，就开始厉声质问我为何教伊萨克看禁书。我当时完全不能理解她在咋咋呼呼吼些什么，阿尔弗烈德是禁书？雨果也是禁书？我不记得她一个劲在那里生气什么，只记得临走前她最后一次警告我如果再干这种蠢事就把我交给国安局……第二天我像个白痴一样气冲冲地跑到公告栏去，才发现阿尔弗烈德的作品已经被列为禁书了，说是腐化青年。  
我很惊讶也很庆幸自己那时候居然能忍下来，于那个时候的我来讲简直是个奇迹。国安局……很久以后我才知道这到底是个什么东西，但那时已经太晚了……那天下午他从学生宿舍那里跑到我这里来，半边脸是淤青。他问我究竟发生了什么，到底是怎么一回事儿啊，为什么他突然就变成被腐化的人了呢。那时他才十岁出头，才升上三年级。而我，我要怎么回答他呢？就在上一周我还告诉他“不要从别人的思想里去掉什么，去掉是不好的……”呢。那天我们蹲在厨房里一起洗土豆，洗菜，还洗了别的什么。他把问题赤裸裸抛出来，我却不敢去接，也没法去接，因为连我自己也不知道为什么。能够用言语去回答什么？人们不用生活的现实，而用言语向另一个人做出的解释、回答又有什么意义？没有意义。能够言行一致的人非常罕见，至少在我过去近五十年的生活中都不曾见到几位。  
常言说事实在说话。无论我如何极力躲避、否定也无法说服自己，当我看到他脸上和身上愈加频繁出现的淤青，当我一天天看着他的眉头愈发皱起，我就越来越深刻地意识到一件事：我正在把他往毁灭的路上带。但等我完全意识到这点时为时已晚，就好像面对一列火车即将出轨，而无论是我还是他，都不过是火车上的一员，唯一不同的是我意识到了，而伊萨克还没有。  
当火车真正出轨时，我会尖叫。  
他知道理想，却不知道人生。而我掠夺走了他的灵魂，这就是罪过……  
他把问题抛出来，然后像往常一样和我一起干活，一直不怎么说话。那天我不知道发什么疯，无法忍受那双橄榄石一样的眼睛于无言中不断打量我、凝视我，好像要逼迫我给出一个答案。等我们洗完最后一个土豆，我恶狠狠地吼了他，让他别盯着我看……能想象吗？一个孩子什么话都没说，什么错事都没干，我居然要因为被他看一眼就吼他。  
他跑了出去，我没去追。第二天我继续去上班，没有在教室里和操场上看见他；下午回宿舍他也没来过；第三天也是。我着急地跑到院长那里去问，原来为着那事他们要关他两个星期的禁闭。“天杀的，那你把我和他关在一起算了！”院长叫人把我赶了出去，还拿辞退来威胁我。  
两个星期后他们终于把他放出来，同事们说他一出来就往我们宿舍的方向跑。那天我值完班坐在寝室里织一件毛衣，已经快织完了。我才刚听到他在门口喊“妈妈”呢，下一秒他就已经在我怀里了。我呢，像个被闪电击中的人，过了好久才从难以置信中回过神来。他瘦了那么多，脸色比平时还苍白，好好的一头金发都纠结成块了，我拉着他跑到三个街道以外的市场那里去买了半只鸡，甚至忘记报备出院申请了。当晚我们炖了鸡汤，都够四个人喝的了。回到宿舍以后我才注意到伊萨克的手青了，青了很久，而问他为什么却又不说……一直到第二天我整理锅具的时候才想起来，那只手在我们去买鸡的时候一直被我死死地攥着……孤儿院里温柔的孩子不多，连女孩也被往粗犷的方向培养……像他这样的更不多……但是……  
.  
又过了三年，他已经完成小学的义务教育了，孤儿院也已经完成对孤儿们的义务，是时候到他自己决定是走是留了。在填单据那晚我一次又一次告诉他可以做我的养子，我们可以一起搬到俄城去；我这几年攒了很多钱，加上父亲的资助，我们能在俄城偏远点的地方置下一处不小的地方，而且俄城有很多剧院和图书馆，那里是整个苏维亚的文化中心……但他呢，他不愿这么做。伊萨克轻信了我的话，轻信了报纸上的话，在去年春天就已经决定好了自己的去向。“您什么也不要说啦，妈妈，我要当军人。”我哭哭啼啼地哀求他，已经做到以死相逼的份上了，无论如何我都不能接受这样的事实，我亲眼看着他从七岁长到十四岁，亲手把他带到这么大，可不是为了在20世纪十年代二十年代里的某一年亲手埋葬他的头骨和胫骨。  
“谁能想到战争的时间会和孩子们成长的时间一样长。”在孤儿院工作的同事说。  
我不愿填那份申请到军事学校去的单据，还幼稚地把它藏起来了。“如果你非要去那里的话，就别想再见我！”我把他扫出家门，用戏剧里女主角对待出轨情人的方式来对待他。  
他果然没来见我，但他不知道从哪找到了那张单据，也不知道怎么就填好呈上去了。  
我的孩子或许永远也不会知道，在他十四岁搭车前往三个镇以外的军事学校时，会有一个穿黑衣的普通苏维亚妇女凯瑟琳·苏拉在车后一直目送祈祷。我们在天上的父，不要让死神的手伸向我的儿子！他永远都不会知道了，不会知道他每每远行的前一夜，我如何向天父忏悔，如何向圣母祈祷。而我的心……早在他不辞而别时就被撕裂了。  
我把自己锁在家里，感到曾经被我死死抓住一切都崩塌了，生活变成了洪水冲刷过后的一块烂泥地。问题的根源是虚荣，从刚一开始我就感觉到，我们后来所承担着的所有伤痛和煎熬，仅仅是由于当初我的一片虚荣使然。人民权利的概念有多美，人类个体的心灵就有多丑。即使那些死在报纸里的理想主义者和是几年前的我一样真诚，我也仍只觉得都是多余的矫情，矫情得令人厌恶……  
.  
他去了学校。而我，我想自己没法再待在孤儿院了……我不可能也不能再培养出第二个伊萨克……在父亲的劝说下我们回到母亲娘家斯卡港那一带的乡下，购置了一间小平房就算安定下来，我找了一份在工厂的活，每月四十二苏列，两年后涨到五十四苏列。  
有一天发生了这么一件事，我至今未能明白那究竟是幻觉还是事实……傍晚六点我从工厂回来，经过离我们家门口只有一个拐角那么远的一处花坛。当我路过时，一双踏着军靴的脚出现我的余光里。伊萨克……仅需微微偏头就能看到我的伊萨克坐在花坛边，用油橄榄一样的眼睛望着我，脚上蹬着那双还带着几条街外泥地里的污秽的军靴。我愣在原地，甚至不敢去碰他。当时他的学校还没放假呢。“伊萨克，伊萨克，我的宝贝儿子……”我怯怯地喊。  
“妈妈，我在这里——为什么用这种眼神看我？”他站起身来，张开双臂，像雄鹰一样从花坛上面飞到我身边，就像小时候我们会玩的把戏那样，唯一不同的是那次他没有像从前一样扑进我怀里。他长得真高真快啊，我只能平视他了。“我回来不是因为我想要逃学，妈妈。”他说，“主要是为了向您证明我在那里真的一切都好。这点是完全真实的，我在那里见识了人间……”  
“不、不要说什么一切都好，我的小太阳哟，你这是什么意思呀？”  
“但我在那里却像一个怪人，一个怪物。”他继续说，“您说的一切在那里都不存在，不存在平等，不存在公正……妈妈，您到底是从哪里搞来这些的啊？……我不小心弄丢了您给我织的围巾……”  
“噢，好孩子，这没什么……”  
“而最痛苦也最难的是欺骗自己，我不知道还能坚持多久，这才只是开始，以后又怎么办呀？比起丢失您给我的围巾，我更害怕丢失您教给我的……”  
——我再也忍不住了，几乎是扑过去死死抱住他：“没事了！没事了！我和你在一起！我和你在一起！”一直在大喊大叫。  
他不说话。我哭着环住他的肩膀，能听到那具少年躯体下的每一次心跳，好像我们又回到了他小时候一样。他还穿着黑白红三色的公校制服，刻意裹得严实，手也被手套藏起来，不肯让我见到底下的伤和茧子似的。这时他才十四岁啊。  
我紧紧拥抱了他很久很久，直到我的儿子亲手把我们分开。他照例亲吻了我两边的脸颊，不再发一言地走了。  
五分钟后，我从恍惚中回过神来，几乎是冲进家门。“伊萨克！伊萨克刚刚回来了！是不是？是不是啊？”我扒在父亲的藤椅前，已经跪下来了，“我的小雄鹰！”而等我哭够了，抬起头来，面对的却是父亲复杂的目光，那眼神里什么都有，唯独没有和我一样的欣喜。“你的孙子回来了，你为什么不高兴？”第二天他打电话到公校，校方却说未曾发现有学员出去过。那里实行严格的封闭管理。  
.  
我每天都要写信，每天都要在上班之前写完，每天早晨写下的都是对昨日和过去的描绘。春天我可以四点就坐起来构思当天信的内容。每个月的四十二苏列里常常有三苏列被我拿去买纸笔。这些信件大部分都不会被寄出去，而是封锁在一个箱子里，如果我的儿子来信，我便要立刻把早晨写好的信件寄出去表示一切安好，接着才开始起草针对来信的回复。  
“你要是把买纸的钱用来改善一下伙食也不会太糟糕。”父亲总是这样说，但他从不执意来阻止我。包括其他事情……现在想来，或许早在母亲离世的时候，甚至更早一些，他就已经看透了。  
伊萨克寄来的每封信都干净整洁，好像是要让我知道他是在咖啡厅里悠悠地撰写这些情感的，而不是在军事学校炽热干燥的沙地上。他回信的频率并不频繁，固定在每月月初被邮差投进邮政局的邮筒里，有时会是两个月一次。起初，每个星期我都要寄信给他，我以为这已经是最低限度了，就像曾经我也以为自己无法忍受一分一秒与伊萨克分离的日子。第三个月，他在回信里写道：“妈妈，请不要再这么频繁地来信了。”没有说明原因。好。于是我每三个星期才寄出一封。第一个学期结束时，伊萨克在饭桌上又仿若不经意地提起：“您倒是不必这么频繁地给我写信，我在公校里都挺好的。”好。于是三周一次又变成了两月一次。信不寄出去，但每天的信仍旧在写。  
国庆日是公校里唯一允许对外开放的日子。我带着年迈的父亲一大早就等在门口，也进去了，中士却告知我们我的儿子正在禁闭期。我们失望又愤怒，却还是不死心地在军校的花坛边上苦苦坐等到下午三点，一直等到公校将要关闭。保安来赶我们走，“好心的公民哪，再让我们等等吧！说不定是哪里搞错了！你们也总有自己的母亲和孩子吧！”我就差跪下去求他们。他们又让我们等了五分钟。回去的公交车上载满了人，有一个母亲被挤到角落里来和我一起哭泣。  
“我请求看守的教官准允我离开禁闭室五分钟，最后他同意了。我用比晨起换制服更快的速度出来，拼命追赶搭载你们的公共汽车。妈妈，不要为此难过，最后我还是见到了你们。顺便替我向外公问好。”国庆日过后不久，邮差送来了从公校发出的信。  
“那是我第一次见他贿赂看守。”追悼会以后他曾经的同学忽然提到。  
在信里我不止一次向他恳求放弃军事学校，转到非军事学校去。“好儿子，我看得出来你现在的位置让你有多痛苦。离开那里吧！”我反复哀求他。我早已清楚地预见他的未来，他的位置不在军营里，更不在战场上，他只适合生活在《卓而不群的斯巴达》这样的国度里。  
.  
他十七岁那年的暑假回来了，我老早就在车站边上等着。过去整整一年里我才只见过他一次，也是在国庆日上。那天他们跑步，所有男孩都穿清一色的背心，我没有发现他。九点三十四分，汽车来了。他拎着大袋子走下来，过去金箔似的头发整个儿被军校淬炼成褐色了。“妈妈！”我们抱在一起，差点把后面人的路堵住。  
走到家门口，他停下来，从大衣里侧的口袋掏出一张汇款通知单。“我给您带来了这个，看看吧，妈妈。”我接过那张被折皱了的纸，拿在太阳底下一字一顿地念：“四苏列，七苏丁，三苏分。”  
“不是，是四百零七苏列三苏丁。”他纠正，“外加一束康乃馨。”  
之后走进家门一看，桌上果然已经放着一束花了。但我真不知道这就是康乃馨，我还只在逃亡时期的瓦兰休斯的花店里见过类似的呢。父亲从藤椅上颤巍巍站起来，伊萨克扑过去拥抱他。  
我想着，好了，他已经毕业了，一切都该结束了，我们可以好好过日子了。那一周我都没有骂过什么脏话，连从菜市场路边经过时不巧被泼了大半盆的水也没能让我生气。去你们的吧，我儿子回来了，什么也比不上他重要，我以后都会是你们这群聒噪妇人里最快活的那个。军校毕业晚会之后我买了整只鸡来炖汤。一家三口坐在那张小圆桌旁边，伊萨克宣布：“我当了军官。”好吧，那他可能会是个中尉上尉什么的，穿着好看的制服，住在警察所里，一周回来一趟。但我没搞明白，他为什么这么急促地就要离开这个家去外地。  
“好儿子，你能被派到哪里呢？”  
“彭斯克第十七步兵旅。骄傲吧，妈妈。”  
彭斯克……彭斯克是正在打仗的地方啊。这怎么会发生？上帝！这怎么会发生呢？！一切难道还没有结束吗？我忍受的苦难难道还不能够把我的孩子留在身边吗！  
“伊萨克——”  
“‘过去的先辈们敢于建功立业，富有献身精神，而如今我国青年什么事也干不成’①，可能我也是这路货色。妈妈，我跟您说过我在军校里见识了世界和人生，尽管那里的下九流很多，但仍存在着崇高。”他顿了顿，接着说，“从1796年以来，我们跟着戈登·哈里特走了一程，跟着亨利·菲利普·福尔走了一程，跟着弗朗索瓦·巴里特走了一程……现在您说人们已经腰酸背痛了，人人都想休息，人人都想要张床，确实。但古老的献身精神不会因此疲惫，英雄主义不会因此衰老。”  
“您们说什么也无法再动摇我的决定了。妈妈，不要为此自责，我越是在军校里面待得越久，便越能感到您教给我的都是存在的，都是有意义的。苏维亚不只是母语，也不只是护照上的国家，彭斯克也不只是一块失地。我在军校里面见到了很多人，有的则是败类，他们既不爱苏维亚，也不爱这片土地上的人们，他们不能代表什么，却能够坐在堂堂高位上。既然想去行动，却不愿把自己的灵魂抛到火焰里，那还要它做什么呢？妈妈，外公，我去彭斯克，不是因为我想躲在大后方捞个一官半职，不是为了荣誉，也不是为了跟谁赌气，是因为我相信人生当中应当有崇高。”  
他第二天就要动身。哀求，下跪，痛哭，我不知道还有什么是当时的我能做的，最后的晚餐被毁了，我把碗摔到地上，当着父亲的面哭泣，我承认了一切过去不敢对伊萨克承认的，我的虚荣，我的失败，我的顽固，我的虚伪，我的仇恨，我的偏见，我的幡然醒悟……我不知道该怎么说，就好像福音书里的最终审判日已经到来，我需要向上天交代一切罪过……过去我向他谈论的公正道义有多夺目，我向他剖开来展示的人类个体的心灵就有多丑陋。只有他，只有他是完全纯金……  
但这也没法改变我的孩子。我冲到房间里把所有报纸撕碎，烧成灰烬，火光冲天。父亲滑着轮椅走过来叹息，我伏卧在他苍老了的怀里哭泣。我想到不久的未来里自己将要亲手埋葬伊萨克的尸体，想到不久的未来里只有父亲是我唯一的亲人，还想到什么……  
那些日子像是在做梦……好像在什么戏里见过这种情景，儿子要参军，母亲从七楼跳下去……是在过去目睹儿子走上战场的无数女人眼里吧……  
“好儿子，真正的生活完全不是我教给你的那样，忘了我说的话吧！忘了这该死的一切吧！我是你娘，是我亲手把你从七岁养到十六岁，是我日夜里在为你祷告！是我，我！凯瑟琳！凯瑟琳·苏拉！我不以母亲的名义阻挡你，但我也是人啊，我也是人民，我也是你心底里爱着的苏维亚妇女……一旦我明早起来看到你已经身在去贺拉斯的马车上，我就冲到革命广场上去！啊——啊！你到了那边会被打死的！一颗子弹穿过你棕发的头颅，你就要带着脑浆奔跑半公里直到咽气！根本不是为了什么理想和崇高，敌人打死你就像打死栅栏边的一条狗！呸！这算什么祖国啊？这算什么上帝啊？”  
“你会被打死的，你会被打死的，好儿子……”哭到最后整间房里只有我一个人，我再也发不出声音，“你会死的，你会死的……我不会去接你的棺材……”  
……  
边境战争已经打响了，我们才从颠沛流离中挣脱出来不过几年，又有一只巨手将我们的头按进去。报纸上说第一个倒下的是我国的一个士兵，在夜里就发现了他的尸体。谁的尸体？士兵。哪里的士兵，叫什么名字？却没有人说。就这样简短的两行字，总搅得人不安到天明。  
夜里我断断续续地做梦，总是梦到彭斯克……有时候是在烧焦的大片大片的农田里，铁蒺藜，人们在不间断射击，奔跑，躲藏，他也在射击、奔跑，到处找掩体，梦里没有声音，却能听到每个人在叫喊；有时候则是阴森森的丛林，长满了桦树，山毛榉，针苜蓿，荆棘，我的孩子小心翼翼地伏下身前进，有人在背后突然开了一枪……而我从未想过有一天这样的孩子会去杀人……过去他总很喜欢亲近遇到的动物……那时候，我怎么能想到这些，想到他在未来的某一天去杀人呢？  
【①：1919年纪塞纳与苏维亚边境战争打响以后，一些地方性报纸上时常能见到诸如此类号召青年参军的话。】  
.  
被派去彭斯克的不止他一个，自愿去彭斯克的也不止他一个。在工厂里做工，坐在我对面和我旁边的两个女人，也在一夜间经历了同样的痛苦。但大多时候，我险恶地觉得再没人的痛苦与罪孽能超过于我……这两个女人，玛丽和莫佳娜，没有谁是亲手把自己的儿子送上战场的。  
父亲的风湿也日益严重，头发全白了，尽管他只是一直在沉默着，只在伊萨克行将上车时才走过去拥抱。  
每月月初背着绿色背包的邮递员准时出现在我们家门口，这代表他来信了。我们把每封信件读了又读，竭力想在那些刻意安抚似的墨迹背后找出他生活的真相。这一次字迹淡了，或许表示他过得不太好，资源装备还未及时送到；而字迹浓一点，我们又开始害怕起来……但是，“这里那里阳光投进绿色的树缝射进来，地上长满野花和苔藓，鸟儿从我们的刺刀上面飞过去，最近几天都很平静，甚至是惬意。”你能从这样的文字里面读出什么？他活着还是死？身上有没有挂重彩？伤口是不是已经溃烂？脚底是不是已经满是鲜血有没有眼窝深陷是否挨过黑枪是否染上传染病双腿是否还是健全是否差点死在这杀人的森林里了？可没有人能回答这些，没有人回答我们日夜悬在心头的问题。  
三年后，回到家里，父亲庄严地坐在藤椅上，桌上没有同平常一样放着最新的信件。我站在门口，看了看他，又看了看桌面，手还扶在门框上，脚后跟却已经想跑了，要跑啊，我回想起过去一场又一场的噩梦，跑啊，快跑啊，躲开这些……“凯特，”他唤我的名字，这呼唤严肃而悲伤，如重重钉进木材里的铁钉一般，“我们家发生了不幸——”  
于是我立刻明白了，我要自救，要马上跑到街上去，钻到巷子里，父亲紧跟而上；跑过河上那座桥，挤到人群中去，他还在身后；穿过大楼，穿过超市，重新跑到自家门口……“凯特！凯特！”后面有人在喊。又好像是在喊：“妈妈！”  
当天下午，棺材就运回来了，外面已经开始掉白色的虫。三个军人走在前边，左手托着军帽②，其中一个也和伊萨克差不多大那！我守着我们家那扇长木门，警戒地注视他们，而牙齿已经在打颤。让他们进来——不进来——进来——不进来……  
“我们给您运回来了，大娘……”  
他们运我的伊萨克花了十一天，先是运到布鲁班，又运到都灵，再是楚德亚。棺材钉死了，有股味道，但是木制的，或许还有重开的可能。  
“谁在那里面啊？”我抱着最后的可怕的希望，“费尔南③，是你吗？”  
“是伊萨克。”最年轻的军官叹息说。  
我恨恨地瞪着他，从他相似年轻的脸一直瞪到托着军帽的左手。我磨着牙在想，谁需要这张青年人的脸啊？谁又需要这种哀悼！“我应当把您打死！我应当把您打死！”我一边大喊着，一边扑到那尊棺材上，“杀了人还不够，还要来看吗！”当时我还没有最后一次亲吻我的孩子，我还没有最后再喊一声他的名字，或许有谁弄错了，或许这是另一个士兵的尸体……当时脑子里只有一个念头：要开棺！要开棺！如果是我的小太阳，就必须要让我见到他最后一面！  
但父亲阻止了我。“够了！凯特，然而……”  
【②：左手托着军帽表示哀悼  
③：上文提到的莫佳娜的儿子】  
.  
没有从九楼跳下去，没有拿着刀冲到大街上行凶砍人，也没有喝洗衣粉水……半个月后，我还活着，尽管已经形销骨立，这得感谢老爹。但那段时间我没法再去上工，也没法正常生活……老是记不住东西老是丢东西，没日没夜昏天黑地地做梦，梦里不再有伊萨克的影子，但我总是在梦里找什么，却总是找不到。“谁在这里面啊，伊萨克，是你吗？”我对着墓碑发问。  
很早之前我们在门口养了只大狼狗。而不知道从什么时候起，也不知道是谁先开始的，父亲与我都养成了不再锁门的习惯。那天夜里，照例有人在我的梦里不断射击，要跑啊，要跑啊，可是已经跑到悬崖边了，退无可退了，要跳啊，要跳啊！梦惊醒了，屋外有人沉闷地推门进来：“你们为什么半夜不锁门？”  
门吱呀一声关上了，屋外没有狗叫，客厅里有人在走来走去，靴子在地上啪嗒啪嗒响，便绝不会是父亲。我披头散发地跑出去。我的眼睛哭坏了，只能隐隐约约地看见客厅里站着一个高大的阴影。“谁在那里啊，我的好儿子，是你吗？”  
“妈妈！”他扔下扛着的半人高的行囊，冲过来抱起我，像从前我抱着他那样满屋子转悠，“我活着！我还活着！您明白吗妈妈？我活着回来啦！”  
那时候我才借着光线看清楚，他的左眼已经没了，留下一个黑黑的眼罩，像骷髅一样……我看着他，开始哭泣。“你受了多大的苦啊！”  
“我活着……我活着……”  
死人复生……这样的奇迹，一生里不可能再有第二次。我一遍又一遍亲吻项链上的十字架，甚至发誓要去教堂里为主点满所有的蜡烛。一生里再也没有哪个时刻能比那个时候的我更加虔诚。  
喜宴摆在花园里，正是风和日丽的时候，再也没有比太阳更加光明的存在。伊萨克一直在帮忙，连走路都带着些雀跃。从街上回来，他说：“多漂亮的街道！多好的城市啊！干净，整洁，几乎就跟公社委员会那里一样干净！”走到门口，他说：“连我们家门口的味道都不一般！风里有远方的松木和白桦的味道，妈妈。”从树下走过，他又说：“啊，啊，这些鸟多快乐……是因为它们有窝。”  
后来的日子太美好了，甚至美好到了不真实的地步，我感到头晕目眩，心神不安，生怕一切都是一场漫长的梦，生怕梦醒以后我的孩子再次离我而去……“伊萨克，过来，让我摸摸你。”“我在这里，妈妈，一直在这里。”  
我们去看戏，是第一次进剧院。那些衣着华丽的人儿站在舞台上慷慨陈词，大声喘息，最终一个接一个倒在剑锋之下。“怎么样？”我攥着他的手。“很好看，妈妈。”他这么回答我，脸上却已经开始冒冷汗，钉着舞台的眼神像见到一条毒蛇。  
星期三下午，他穿了西装走进来，我望着他，一时难以相信这俊气的青年军官当真是我的孩子。“走，妈妈，我们该去跳舞。”跳舞，去哪里跳呢？原来是在一家大酒馆里，但我这辈子都还没参加过几次舞会呢。“我给您挑了这件，红色的长裙，很衬您。”那条长裙我只穿过几次，一直被当作维多利亚女王的礼服一般庄重收藏着。我也是穿着这条裙子去送他的……一直都是。  
但事情渐渐开始朝另一个方向发展。傍晚从工厂里回来，看到他一个人坐在小客厅里，看着墙上的照片出神，没人开灯，形似他的一个黑幢幢的人影坐在那儿……“怎么了，好儿子？”他一只眼睛完全失神，像某种无机质玻璃，眨着仅剩的那只右眼看着我：“太可怕了，妈妈……太可怕了……”  
夜里有一次，他叫喊着醒了：“快跑啊！妈妈！有人在开枪！快跑！”  
……  
最后一次去酒馆跳舞是在夏末，穿着的照旧是那套红裙。“您不能老是穿同一条裙子出来啊，妈妈。”伊萨克说。我拉着他的手：“可我只喜欢这条。”  
夏季结束时，边境战争进入了新阶段。早上起来，父亲已经坐在客厅里等着我，伊萨克抱着胸站着，神色痛苦。“喏，妈妈，来告别吧。”  
“好儿子，你要去哪儿？”  
“没事，一切都好，长官把我调到大后方去了……就是这样。给，这是证明单据。”  
如果我当时知道他到底去哪了，那天就是死我也不会让他离开。如果……如果，如果，可事到如今，再也没有“如果”一词可言了。起先他还总会写信回来，尽管他把他所谓的“大后方”楚德亚的地域关系写得乱七八糟，于是我很快就知道不对劲了。但他为什么要骗我呢？我一直想，到底遇到了什么要让他骗我呢？难道他实际要去的地方会比彭斯克更令我不安吗？  
……  
“我们仍要耻辱地活着，耻辱地行走。”伊萨克在寄来最后一封信里写着，那时候我们已经反目，内战很快打响了，他是白军，而我是蓝军。或许从他离去那天开始，我就再也没有儿子了……你要问了，亲爱的，这中间发生了什么呢？那些日日夜夜漫长的等待呢？那些意料不到的背叛呢？那无数次抉择的艰难和母子离心的痛苦呢？当他决定成为政治正确的牺牲品、独自一人面对所有人的离弃和辱骂呢？当他被所有人抛弃在黑暗里最终形销骨立地倒在归家的途中呢？我能对谁说这些啊？说些什么，不……我不会再说了……有些事情必须要同人们一起躺进棺材才能叫人罢休……据统计，我国近几年有一千多万人在战争中丧生，包括内战和外战，而统计的真实数据尚未完全定下……谁都知道，我们的人员最擅长统计。我亲眼目睹过无数次废墟，骇人而庞大的火焰在每一座死去的城市里燃烧，放出如此浓烈的烟雾，好像让人以为所有个人的情感，包括爱情、亲情和仇恨，都一并被烧毁在其中了。  
父亲很早就离世，比我们得知真相还早，比后来的战争打响还早……也许这是好事。老人们总是抱着难以理解的毅力和令人费解的目的活着。如果他在天上，万福童贞圣母，请不要叫他看到地上的这一切啊……  
.  
所有人重建家园，乐此不疲。但我不愿再重建了，我已经没有亲人了……我跑到墓园里，对着方石碑请求宽恕：原谅我，伊萨克……原谅你的母亲……  
人们啊，现在一切都过去了，真的如此吗？不，一切尚未结束，我仍看到我们的孩子还在伤害我们的孩子，我仍看到我们还要耻辱地活着，耻辱地行走。  
去警醒吧，去和失去了一切的人们哀痛吧。  
——凯瑟琳·苏拉，母亲，反抗军的女性领袖之一，1931年  



	3. “受害者可能与刽子手达成共识”

1902年10月，布文登、威尔金和塔伦被并入苏维亚，滞留于当地成千上万的战争难民被投进监狱，作为“危险的政治因素”被分批流放到第兰、多芬尔登和朗德等地。1904年11月，流放了第四批囚犯到第兰高原开荒，其中就有我的父母——我是流放者的女儿。  
那时候，大部分被流放此处的人甚至来不及更深入这片土地，就因脓创、痢疾、感染和高原反应死在路上。火车驶到平静的勒内亚湖和矿洞之间的地区，抛下仅剩的三千多流放者在十一月的寒风中，呜呜地响着鸣笛离去。流放者在这里搭建住所，开垦荒地，在矿洞里工作。大部分人住在地坑里。第二年，到我出生了。  
一家三口窝在地坑里，和甲虫老鼠住在一起。白天，父亲去矿井上上工，母亲缝补衣物，去小型集市上买卖，操持家计。夜里我们坐在一起，他俩互相为对方朗读背诵索尔兹伯里·莱斯利和克里琴斯·拉斐尔的诗句，这两本诗集和圣经几乎就是家里最宝贵的东西。我读的第一本书就是圣经：“创：1:1：起初神创造天地。1:2：地是空虚混沌……”他们几乎从不吵架，在他们看来，有爱情在的地方，寒舍也是宫殿！不过现在人看来已经是白痴一般的浪漫主义了……  
母亲走得很早，是因为肺结石死去的，我已经很难回忆起她的样貌了。但我还记得父亲，标准的矿工农民的脸，永远黝黑，脸上永远带着一点不适宜的笑，即使在母亲死时也不例外——我注意过，那天他的笑显得很僵硬，像雪地里被踩踏出的脚印，是一种浓重的雕砌感。我们埋葬了母亲，他很平静，但之后很生气，开始酗酒，但从不斗殴：这点在我看来就像绅士一样！是的，我一直觉得父亲是个绅士，如果翻开《莱氏词典》，会发现“绅士”是形容举止沉稳有礼的男士的。是的，沉稳有礼，好像没有什么事情能够激怒他、能够令他露出手足无措的情形。我父亲有一双坚硬的大手，和一双更加坚硬的足底，他可以赤脚在冬日的矿井里走，用手挖开一片坍塌废墟，好像没有什么能打败他，连死也不能。他是个绅士——这就是我对父亲的全部印象。  
童年时期我很长一段时间都没有合脚的鞋穿，往往和母亲共穿一双鞋。后来我终于有了鞋，属于我自己的鞋，那是父亲从一个女流放者特蕾莎阿姨那里买来的，是我的十二岁生日礼物。然而等到第三天，他塞给我一小袋干粮，把我抱上一辆去往别的地方的马车，藏在稻草堆里，“就当是一场游戏，不要出声，小维希娜。”他看了看周围，又吻了两次我的脸，“你要记住，你的家在第兰。”于是我就像干草垛一样被邮寄到加德兰镇。  
我能缝衣物和鞋子，会唱妈妈教的《郁金香》和《都铎河》，特蕾莎阿姨和其他流放者教过我一些舞蹈，加德兰的十一月里，我几乎是光着腿站在街头，披着一件从下车以后就没怎么换过的毛绒披肩，周围的女人可怜我，连乞丐也来找我缝鞋缝衣服，晚上就睡在暖和点的巷子里，总能找到地方。有时候，天气好一点，我站在街这头跳特蕾莎阿姨最喜欢的《田间小路》，街那头的乞丐老婆婆安详地笑着看我，有时候帮我伴奏：“清晨的旭日初升/这条小路波光粼粼/折在水的岸边……”我从不觉得孤单，因为无论怎样清洗那件披肩，都始终带有童年地坑和雪堆里湿漉漉的寒冷气息，这让我感到安心。我站在街头，看着那些无家可归的人，意识到自己是完全不同的，我不仅是爸爸妈妈的女儿，我是整个第兰高原上流放者的孩子，所有人都与我同在。  
转折点是在那天，一月的早晨，有个女人来找我加入他们的剧团，我立刻同意了，甚至没想到再跟他们讨价还价提高一点待遇，那时候人哪能想到这个呢！不过关系也不太大，在这个故事里，起重要作用的并不是钱或者晚饭。分配给我的活比起其他人来说很轻松，我能像吉尔伯特·珀西那样唱歌，还能像她那样唱颤音，所有人都喜欢我。“把这双鞋拿去吧，小维希娜，你的鞋多小啊！”“过来，亲爱的，我给你团个饼吃。”“来，小珀西，给我们唱支歌儿吧！”我终于换下了那双早就开始挤脚的带纽扣的布鞋，后来一直把它放在我的立式皮箱里……我已经换了好几个立式皮箱，但那双鞋洗得干干净净，一直就在身边，哪怕我住进公寓，住进别墅，我还会把它拿出来看看。  
剧团到处演出，从加德兰镇到律瓦卢高地，从彭艾兰堡到喀兰港，从格勒姆到楚德亚……最后一站来的俄城，到处都是高贵美丽的线条和建筑，那是过去居住于此的大艺术家们留下的杰作。我走过古色古香的学者大街，庄严地立于窗棂之后的是一排排书架和一架金边钢琴，我第一次见到钢琴，就在那里……在大教堂的哥特式门拱和庭院下散步，周围尽是优雅性感的人儿，好像个个都是绅士名媛，令人动心！到了夜里，澄澈安静的都铎河水潺潺蜿蜒，岸边传来音乐声，诗人们举起酒杯柔情吟诵……于是我对自己说，嘿，这就是索尔兹伯里和克里斯琴的世界！我要留在这里！  
团里的舞蹈演员夏芝在我十四岁生日那年送我一本书，是司汤达的《红与黑》，在我看来一直是理想中的爱情小说。我一直珍藏着四本书：第一本自然是圣经，然后是索尔兹伯里和克里斯琴的诗集，再是这本《红与黑》。我不需要太多书，除了打发时间和应对事务，后来我几乎不看别的书，看了也是随看随丢。走进书店里，两米高三米宽的书架像清晨的白昼一样势不可挡地向你袭来，令人晕眩，世界上要这么多书做什么？书架不过是所有的文字密密麻麻挤压在一起，甚至不给人留下喘息和思考的时间！  
跟着团长一起走，目光紧紧地凝聚在地面上，“如果走过十米外那条线还不开口，我就自杀。”当时我像小说里的于连一样想到，并且也确实做到了，在走过那条线之前向团长提议离开剧团。他给了我一个诧异不解的眼神，好像在惊讶我的愚蠢和忘恩负义：“可别忘了是我们把你带到这里的，玛洛拉，没有我们你什么都不是！”他私下里叫大家都警戒我，连夏芝也用敌意的眼神打量我，好像准备随时把我举报出去！整整一个月，几乎没有谁主动和我搭话，没有谁再和我亲热，我很快意识到，无论再怎么样，在他们看来我也是外人了。第四个月，剧团到了贺拉斯，我打发了点钱和一夜约会托一个喜欢我的男孩制造了一起意外事故，趁着夜色跑路了。  
能去哪里？一时半会儿肯定是去不了俄城了。罗兰鹿斯这个名字立刻在我浮现，这座极尽风华的首都，苏维亚的巴黎！我把它当做最强劲的假想敌，第二天一早就搭上便车去了首都，朝着这个时代的意义进发。罗兰鹿斯！这是我的城市！  
中途发生了各种各样的插曲。火车经过阿克肖，我在过道里醒来，对面同样坐着一个男人，二十来岁不到的样子，用一种狩猎似的眼神打量着我。“您做什么？”我小声叫道，他立时撇过眼去。过了两个小时，我从口袋里摸出一块麦饼，几乎算是最后的午餐，我注意到那个男人又偷偷地看着我，带着那种狩猎一般的目光。“您要来点吗？俄城的师傅做的，好吃极了。”我掰下一半，递过去。“您当真是从俄城来的？”“骗您做什么呢？”“那您快把自己藏起来吧，我正好在昨天的报纸上看到警察在抓您呢！”嗨，当时我太高兴了，一时间竟然忘了会被通缉这回事！那能怎么办呢，车上那么多人盯着你，几乎人手一份报纸，可也总不能跳车吧！  
“能否问问，您打算去哪儿？”  
“罗兰鹿斯，罗兰——鹿斯！”  
“您在那儿有亲人吗？”  
“没有，但我一定要去！”  
他用一种看白痴的眼神看着我，嗤笑出声：“一定要去？像埃德蒙·邓蒂斯那样从监狱里逃过去么？再说，您一个人去了那里又能做什么？”  
“我能当女仆，能当鞋匠，还能当女演员。我会像吉尔伯特·珀西那样唱颤音。”  
没聊多久，中午时就有人过来找茬，看来是发现我了。一个三十来岁左右的留着寸头的男人走过来，一手从我手里抢过克里琴斯的诗集，一手抓着我的肩膀，对着显然是他同伴的人嚷道：“看哪，克里琴斯的诗集，看来她真是名单上的女孩！”纳塞利（这是后来知道的他的名字，阿克塞勒·纳塞利）站起来，打掉了他的手：“先生，您对我妹妹动什么手脚呢？”他们很快打起来，纳塞利被逼到车厢的角落里，身上落了好几处淤青。不知道什么时候，有人打开了车门，火车正喷着蒸汽驶过一条蜿蜒的河。“混小子，把他扔下去！把他扔下去！”几个男人一边起哄，一边拽着他的头发把他拖向敞开的车门，经过拐角时，所有人举起他，一起用力，把他抛到河里去了。  
我抓住装着圣经的包，像猫一样从他们的膀子底下穿过去，趁还没有人抓住我的脑袋，噗通一声跟着跳下去。  
“真是个傻姑娘！唉，这也太傻了！”我至今还记得当火车驶远时，那节车厢上的人们如何冲我叫喊，好像他们的本意不是把我投进监狱，而是想给我一包白糖似的！我还记得，最后几节车厢开过去的时候，有个女孩扒在车窗上定定地看着我俩，她大大的眼睛是木炭一样的漆黑……  
“这帮糙汉！居然把您也扔下来啦！”纳塞利一边划水一边拖着我上岸。说真的，我当时完全没考虑过过去十六年里我连一次水都没下过的事情，我从车上就是跳下来，然后沉到河底，呛了好几口水，就差没溺死在那里！现在想来还真是好笑。  
“咳……咳，我是……我是自己跳下来的！”  
“噢，那您——可真是个傻姑娘！”  
老天保佑，离那条河不远的地方有一座废弃了的小教堂。我们扶持着爬到岸上，在十月的秋风里哆哆嗦嗦找到那座教堂。包里的书全湿了，也没带衣服。“天杀的，我带来的干肉条还留在车上！”纳塞利打着赤膊在拧干衣服。我们把身上所有东西都清点了一遍：我身上还带着三个苏列四十苏分（“您居然打算靠三个苏列在罗兰鹿斯活下去！”他居然如此惊讶）和湿透了的四本书，纳塞利身上还有五十七苏列八苏丁十六苏分。他把我安置在教堂里，到几里外的一个村子里买来了一套男装、一把剪子和四个麦饼。当天夜里，我不得不把及腰的头发全剪了，剪成乱糟糟的像狗窝一般，然后换上了那身男孩的衣服。晚上，睡不着觉，我们又开始读索尔兹伯里：“当恒星死亡/一个生命即将终结/自它桎梏的石头里逃逸/在它终结之前诞生在另一个……”  
“玛洛拉，唱支歌儿吧，唱支《田间小路》。”  
我又开始唱：“清晨的旭日初升/这条小路波光粼粼/折在水的岸边……”  
到了罗兰鹿斯，俄城的通缉令好像就没什么影响了，或许是他们抓到了哪个顶罪的倒霉姑娘吧！当我看不见时，我就不会在意这些，就算有人因我而死，只要我看不见……我就不会太在意。纳塞利给了我十个苏列，在车站与我分别：“好好走下去吧，玛洛拉！”  
尽管行动起来，我每天都对自己说，这是唯一算数的事！好吧，我单枪匹马，独身一人面对所有，但不是很害怕，夜里躺在床上就想起很遥远的父亲的话：“就当是一场游戏……你的家在第兰！”很快我就在一户人家里当起了女仆。因为我经常在空闲时看圣经和诗集，年轻的女主人把我带到房里，送给我两本书：“想看就看吧！”就像我想象的一样，祖国的眉心很美，尤其是在罗兰远离纪念广场和贫民区的一带，苏维亚的红底新月旗帜和弗歇格党的三色旗飘扬在大街小巷，藤萝爬满花架，空气里是蔷薇花的馨香，每一块招牌都明亮鲜艳，处处是目光柔情、脚步轻盈的精致人儿，所有人都知道自己要做什么，所有人都有可能得到想要的一切！那时于我而言，二十年代是绝伦的年代，是格调鲜明、充满血火和暴风骤雨的时代，是勇者和冒险家的年代！  
我像刚上战场的年轻士兵，渴望征服和占领一切。街头和集会是基本的速成课程，伙伴们都是一群大学生和工人。有人带我混进了咖啡馆，听人们在那里高谈阔论。说真的，从来没有哪一个城市像罗兰鹿斯这样钟爱咖啡馆！人群仿佛被点燃了，昏暗的灯光与咖啡的氤氲共享一色，所有人为了困扰各自的现实和丑陋的过去痛骂主义和政府，描绘出壮阔宏伟的美好未来的蓝图：他们不仅是在咖啡馆里生活，更像是在咖啡馆里窒息。当然，只有自己人才能进这样的咖啡馆，才能打入内部，而要想成为自己人，你必须向所有人证明自己的忠贞、勇气和胆识。  
——这样迷醉的生活适合中学生，适合大学生，适合疲惫的工人、失意的商人和寡妇，但不适合我。晚上躺在木板床上，我意识到自己不喜欢这些多愁善感的灵魂，他们一边倒着咖啡一边侃侃而谈，一遇到苛责就抱怨体制和社会，抱怨老大哥……那时候，这些都是和我学到的东西完全背离的……那时候我以为所有人的生活其实都很美好，我一点也不讨厌弗歇格！  
我从琐碎开始学习。没有老师没有教授，一个人泡在图书馆里，到处走访调查，向所有人询问，三年后我还是通过了学业考试。辞去女仆的工作后我去报社工作，战争如火如荼，总编辑发话了：“要让所有人都对我们的政府有信心，对我们的军队有信心。”我那时候年轻漂亮，像电影明星索菲亚，就被派去采访亲卫队的军官。前线的生活是怎样的？军备物需是否充足？士兵是不是个个都骁勇善战、以身卫国？阵亡者的家属是否得到丰厚的赔偿金和荣誉？我们对待俘虏是否仁慈？我们是否为被压迫的人民带去解放？我们这些住在朝南公寓里的人已经习惯于以为：我们的军队是全世界最好的军队！好吧，我不想管这些，因为我根本看不到那些战场上的人！不过就是那时候，那时候我和一个男人在一夜之间坠入爱河，我当时还以为我们是命中注定、天作之合。  
他不是什么重要人物，只是个少校，比我大四岁，有一个善妒又强硬的未婚妻，所以他不喜欢她。两个人站在门前相遇，因为期待的太久，我们都无法接受另一种结局，不能接受不欢而散。也许我们仅仅是被对方吸引了，就像两种物理波在空气中碰撞，只是我们都需要对方。“征服他，占有他！或者去死。”我的内心在发号施令，性的饥渴往往像癔症和饥饿一样如影随形，令人备受折磨和痛苦。“为什么不试试？”他在舞会上向我邀舞。我不加思索拉住他的手，被带入舞池，我们在一起跳探戈，他托住我的腰把我放倒，周遭的空气像爆破的前夕那样寂静，又带着某种躁动。我们对接下来将要发生的欲望早已知晓一切，却也一无所知，或许是因为我们都缺乏道德。  
第三天，他开着一辆锃亮的新月牌汽车带我夜游罗兰鹿斯，绕着漫长的都铎河从城市的一边驶过另一边，那时正是收获节，人们漫步河边借着纸灯浅吟低唱，人群中有许多母亲在为他们的儿子祈福。“你就像迈亚时节的太阳，谢谢你，”在我们在座位上疯狂接吻的间隙，他小声说道，“你让我感到一切都未曾发生，我们会长命百岁……”原来他是从战场上复员回来的，夜里总是被噩梦缠身，因为害怕死去。我后来是抱着拯救他的心态和他住在一起的……  
傻瓜啊！那时候我是多快乐的傻瓜啊！那时候我知道，我知道世界总是残酷的，它给予给人的东西会在稍后立即索要回去，至少会试图索要回去，但我没想到会这么快。第三个月，他带着我回到俄城，在那架金边钢琴旁为我弹奏《致爱丽丝》，我相信自己深深地爱着他。他也喜欢读诗，他是在安托瓦尼特和兰珀的诗集下长大的，他在中学时曾试图自杀，因为觉得这是他作为诗人的归宿，安托瓦尼特最后就是在奥赫杨湖边的小屋里自杀的。1927年6月，哈尔良沦陷，纳尔逊父子被判处死刑，消息传出的第二天，一张遗书被送到我的办公桌上：“好极了，这样以失败为结局的战争，至少能擦亮我国人民的眼睛，好极了……”我的爱人开枪自杀了。  
流浪汉和国安警察和老大哥其实都没什么不同，他们都有在现实或者爱情面前逃避的可能。我开车到他家里，尸体已经被运走，一台收音机放在他自杀前的办公桌上，已经关闭。但不知怎的，一种静音的音乐一直弥漫在滋滋作响的空气里困扰着我，庄重的男中音在复活节的钟声和天使大合唱中倾诉对玛格丽特的爱情并为之祈祷，令我感到难以形容的痛苦。就是现在，我在向您讲述时也能感受到如当初一样的眩晕。不过现在已经没有什么大不了，我知道认输，从童年在地坑里就学会了，我从来不怕输。  
终于，我在罗兰鹿斯呆腻了。时代的意义又如何？巴黎又如何？罗兰和鹿斯又如何？二十年代精英群又如何？我在罗兰鹿斯已经找不到中心——事情就是这样，过去，我爱我自己，我总是努力登上更高一级台阶。那年我二十三岁，非常强势，有很多倾慕者，我有一套别墅，国安部从未打过我的主意，而许多女孩在二十三岁甚至才刚刚离开家门，还沉浸在恋爱的幸福中！来自苏维亚各地的年轻人啊，继续朝着祖国的眉心进发吧！那里是格调鲜明的世界！而这些我都经历过了……都厌倦了。弗歇格党的旗帜飘扬在罗兰鹿斯街头，连颜色看起来都已经如此单调。我又加入到咖啡馆中，起义运动已经势在必行，他们马上就准备建起街垒或是卧到铁轨上，只需要等待一个契机。没完没了的续茶，咖啡是一杯接着一杯，老板娘的儿子向我们免费提供葡萄酒。整个夜晚大家都在尽情欢宴，男孩女孩们抱在一起深情接吻，好像是他们中的一人即将永别一般。而我，我坐在吧台边，看着服务员一个个扯下餐桌的桌布，看着人群渐渐冷却、散去，一只乌鸦落在窗前，抬头看一眼台灯，便很快地意识到：自己又浪费了一个夜晚，白昼已经不可避免地降临了。  
我们过去在第兰的地坑已经坍塌，被雨水冲刷、荒草掩埋。搭乘两天两夜的火车回到第兰，一下车面对的就是另外一代的流放者和他们的子女。有个女孩坐在铁轨边的一块石头上，在冷风里晃荡着两只脚丫，两手撑着脸注视我托着箱子走下火车。“姐姐，您也是被流放到这的吗？怎么这次只有您一个人？”她问我。“是的，我是第兰高原的孩子，我是来回家的。”我在梦里听到了童年地坑的呼唤，我能感受到那种压抑闭塞的空气里的湿润感，于是我回来了。我遵从记忆在冻土上行走，仿若走向自己的墓地。父亲在五年前就死了，不知道被埋在哪里。特蕾莎阿姨还活着，她成了一个白发苍苍的寡妇，双脚变得畸形，难以舞蹈，还抚养着两个十来岁的孩子。  
“如果您愿意，我可以带您到首都去，我在那里有事业和房子，而您……您一直梦想着见到纪念广场。”  
“首都？不……不必了。”她用一种几乎是恐惧的神情来回答我，“伟大的共和国正在解体，我不会参与到破坏她的工作当中……”  
谈话被打断了，她十二岁的大儿子路易斯跑进来，打碎了一个玻璃瓶子，哭着嚷道：“你太自私了，妈妈！你和爸爸是同一种人！”  
最后的结果是，我带着她的儿子路易斯重新回到了首都，至于她的另一个小儿子朱利安，他想和大家留在高原上。  
第二个月，我们去德路丽宫前示威游行，抗议总统选举舞弊，并要求重新进行没有弗朗西斯·莱特尼尔参与的新大选。不知道为什么，那时候我们以为这一代人是与众不同的一代，是自由的一代，是不被坐牢、枪毙和刑讯束缚的没有恐惧的一代。但实际情况是：那天大街小巷乃至树林里都埋伏了政府的正规军。  
那天，人群里情绪高昂，所有人都彼此相爱，陌生人也相互亲吻，男孩女孩们爬上房屋拆下了街道里的弗歇格党旗，高举红底新月的旗帜，有人在巷子里发现了一个便衣，是个二十岁出头的小伙子模样，姑娘们就对他喊：“亲爱的！难道你能对着我们开枪吗？你能对着你的姐妹和母亲们开枪吗？过来吧！到我们这儿来！”人群一路高歌，向德路丽宫和国安部大楼拥去：“起来，歌唱，自由的儿女，神圣之日已到来！祖国的儿郎……”  
当时，拉手完全是自发性的。一个姓塞西尔的男人对另一个叫让的男人说：“我们要拉着手。”于是让迅速攥住他的手，紧接着，在他右边的男人又抓住了塞西尔的手，约书亚抓住了马克西米连的手……所有人都骄傲地牵起陌生人的手，人群连成一个整体，一栋十足厚实的人墙，严严实实地包裹住德路丽宫。被保护在里层的人们比学生们更热血沸腾，有人对着空气打着拳头，比着中指，能从他鼓囊的包里看到露出来的铺路石和一截黑色的球棒；在人群的最外围，也有人在挥舞火炬。  
第二天，从前线传来马尔沦陷的消息，所有人都以为出逃的纳尔逊将军背叛了祖国，那种临时鼓舞起来的士气在许多人心中开始逐渐崩裂，有人逃走了，但大多数人仍坚守在德路丽宫旁。大概是在正午，日头正晒，街道上僵持的平静渐渐被打破了，出现了很多全副武装、带着盾牌的防暴警察，面孔青涩……您猜我要说什么？在那些被包裹在头盔里的脸里有不少是我们曾经年少时的老朋友！我能认得出来：诺里斯·阿诺德、阿涅斯·杜布瓦、让-保罗·阿瓦里克、凯德·洛林……很快，我意识到，我们在做的事情其实完全不是推翻弗歇格党，而是半个国家在对抗半个国家……不管怎样，我们失败了。人群起初还在嘲笑他们：“你能对你的兄弟下手吗，阿瓦里克？”但紧接着，警察们变换队形，进攻开始了，到处是打击，到处是尖叫，有人在哭喊，有人在流血……  
我们被捕了。  
负责审讯我的警官长的很眼熟，是那次在火车上同我一起摔进河里的阿克塞勒·纳塞利。他原本是专门整治腐败的，但是罗兰的人手不够。一开始我还能对着他微笑，好像我还是十六岁，他还是十九岁，我们还在那座破落教堂里等着湿衣服烘干。“你不可能对我做那样的事，阿克塞勒。”我试图讲道理，“我是流放者的女儿，而你的父亲被投进国安部的地牢，我们都是受害者的子女……不可能，不可能有同类相残。”  
但他当时那样冷酷，就像从没见过我，从没和我一起吃过同一个麦饼……是的，在那个时代，就算我后来活到五十岁，我也会觉得一个人如果和我分吃过一个麦饼，我们就是坚不可摧的朋友了。纳塞利坐在长桌的另一边，对我说：“闭嘴吧蠢丫头，如果你不肯承认你的罪行，我们今晚就把你扔进全是强奸犯的大牢里！”  
我们被关了一个月，十二个人一个牢房，全都被折磨得瘦骨嶙峋、遍体鳞伤。刚进牢房的那几天，我们还会谈政治，谈战争，谈未来，但最后只能谈爱情。我和那个自杀少校的故事被讲了又讲，到了夜里，所有人都要求我唱歌。  
“您如此成功，到底为什么想到加入我们？”大概是第九天，有个鬈发的男孩问，“加入游行，这是为什么？从现在思索起来，这是个极端的方法……它在之后会摧毁一个人的一切。”  
我不知道该怎么回答那个问题，如手榴弹一般可怕……或许就像少校的遗书里写的：“至少能擦亮我国人民的眼睛，好极了……”  
他们继续追问另一个男人，他是个年轻的成功商人：“一个人能得到的80％您基本都已经得到了，为什么来和我们一起铤而走险？”  
“为了那剩下的20％。”  
出狱以后，我第一时间去岗位上寻找纳塞利，迫切地需要一个解释，但他已经不在了，从他同事那里得知他在半个月前就自愿去了前线，他发誓沉默……从监狱里走出来，告别了陪伴各自一个月的狱友们，有人决心放弃一切回到乡下，也有人表示以后仍会参与抗议。我在连接两座城市的都铎桥上漫游，桥上有许多情侣亲昵在一起，在觥筹交错间翩翩起舞，好像过去一个月里从来不曾有过这次四万人的抗议，好像我们不曾存在。如今我会以不同的眼光来看待罗兰鹿斯，她的美丽浮华、醉生梦死和那种不宽容令我时常感到恐惧和倦怠。  
人人都在这里撞得头破血流，人人都害怕未来，我看够了，我想重新回到第兰，但第兰已经不复存在……  
  
———维希娜·玛洛拉，报社编辑，1927年


	4. “甚至连血液也在燃烧”

七岁那年我发过一场高烧，烧了两天两夜，烧热退去以后仿若失忆，对过去的一切都感到很模糊。醒来时第一个见到的是守在床头的吉约姆叔叔，头几天我还以为这是我爸，要不是他跟我解释，或许永远不会知道背后的这档子事……我记不起我爸的样子，从来没有记起过。据说他是在我发烧第二天早晨出门买药时被抓走的，警察们在街上逮到他，痛打了一顿。第四天我不顾叔叔的劝阻奔出家门寻找爸爸，就算他死了，我也还想找到他……果然，到了那边，我像狗一样趴在地上观察，小巷子的青石地上还留有几滴早已发黑的血迹。  
不过，我还记得一点别的事情，在失忆之前的事情。后来我跟着吉约姆叔叔生活了三年，他的妻子很早因为肠炎去世，没有留下子嗣，于是他自然而然变成了我的继父，但我从来不会叫他“爸爸”。在心底里一想起这个称呼，脑子里首先想起的是印在额头上的一个湿漉漉的吻，我猜，那是真正的父亲出门前给我留下的。  
讨厌上学，很讨厌。学校里所有人都知道我爸爸被镇压了，男孩女孩们都嘲笑我。上语文课的时候，新来的女老师提问：“小萨米，你的爸爸是做什么的啊？”于是全班人都大笑起来。我操！我一个人守在座位上，认真思考了很久，决定去自杀。怎么做？跳河肯定不行，逊毙了，万一没人打捞到我的尸体，大家只会以为我只是失踪；割腕？我听路易斯说要找到动脉很困难，割破了血可以直接喷到天花板，我真怕叔叔把我从地底下拖出来鞭尸。到了下午，我一个人溜进器材室，从杂物堆里翻出来一根足够粗的绳索，悬在梁上。第二天，器械委员一打开门，就能看到我吐出长舌头吊在那里望着他，我操！我之前还没有那么想死过，我对死亡一直很畏惧！但当时不管了，我已经下定决心要做给所有人看！可忽然不知怎么地，就在我把脖子套进绳子里的一瞬间，门卫室的狗汪汪叫着闯进来，把我吓了一跳，慌乱之中一脚踩空就从球桌上摔下去，脑门上撞出好大一个肿包。那条黄狗伸着舌头过来舔我的脸，湿漉漉的，让我想起七岁时的那个吻。紧接着低头一看，裤子不知道什么时候湿透了：看来是摔下来的时候失禁了。他妈的，我当场就哭了。  
再后来，小学毕业我就被退学了，同龄人在中学里学习更高级的课程、在公园里弹吉他，我和女人们在麦田里干活。和我一起干活的还有个男孩，比我大一岁，叫丹尼·奥赫杨，他妈被镇压了，他爸正忙着为她伸冤，他有个妹妹还在读小学，跟我们一样备受歧视。有段时间我见他每天都干得很卖力，可一到下午的放学时间就跑没影了。过了几天，他告诉我他这是要去接他妹妹，顺道好好教训教训那帮“公子哥”。星期天下午，日头很晒，我干累了，躺在田头上，觉得我俩真是同病相怜，于是决定帮他把剩下的那点活儿也干了，下午也和他一起去接妹妹。  
后来，大概是从20年上半年开始，镇里村里到处都开始贴征兵令，人们关闭了收音机，大街小巷地开始哭喊：“战争！战争开始了！”每隔几天就有一批人要被送到前线去，也许是自愿的，也许是被逼的……被谁逼呢？我不知道。总之，一开始吉约姆叔叔不管白天夜里还常常嚷着要是我再长大点就好了，就能去参军了。秋天收获的时候，我和奥赫杨经常从田里溜号，跑到火车站附近去看那些被征入伍的年轻人。站台上围了一大堆妇女，对他们的儿子又哭又骂。老人们都很怕死，可年轻人从来不怕！那些年轻人个个朝气蓬勃、毫无惧色。我们见到好几个男孩还背了吉他过去！我操！当时我就觉得这帮人真是酷毙了。我在课本上见过我们的军装，可比警服好看多了，精致的船形帽和大v领，连纽扣和绶带都闪闪发光。“你就不想参军吗？”每到下午，我们背靠背靠在田埂上休息的时候，奥赫杨就会这么问。一开始，我们给兵役部写信，写了好几封，但大人们总是不同意。  
开春的时候，所有人在地里播种，时候还是上午，远方突然传来隆隆的轰鸣声，对面的人一边跑一边叫喊：“空袭！空袭来了！”所有人忙作一团，只有我站在原地尚且不明白发生了什么。机枪口冒火了，奥赫杨拽起我的手就往家里跑：“该死的，你还要不要命啦？”但我当时确实是懵了，我还想着站在飞机底下说不定能看清飞行员长什么样呢。在我们经常看的一本战争小说里，男主角遇到的纪塞纳人都有火一样的红发。  
……仿佛突然之间就泯灭了“前线”“后方”和“边缘”的界限，战争已经来到每个人身边。直升机在低空扫射，简直是贴着地面飞行，能信吗？前几分钟还在地里跟我有说有笑的男人女人们立刻倒下了，根本闻不到一点血味儿，可是能闻到机枪口的硝烟味！能信吗？我们跑到巷子里，一个老人就当着我们的面直挺挺倒下，奥赫杨在后面把我扑倒，我俩一起滚到一间废弃的棚屋里。妈的，那老头被打伤了大腿，呜呜咽咽地在地上挣扎，对面门廊底下的野猫还在叫唤，转动着它污浊的黄色眼珠，直升机掠过地面，好像是数着人头在射击，还没等我们决定要不要把老头拖过来，他已经又中了一弹。这次，他只呻吟了两声，对着天空抬起一只手臂，没几秒就死了。我们两个十五六岁已经完全能扛枪的大男孩，当时就他妈跟刚出生的双胞胎一样缩在角落里，我操！  
我俩冲到兵役部去，说想到前线去杀敌，去报仇雪恨。负责登记的人查了查我们各自的履历，硬是不给过，因为我们的父母有污点。操！他们好像急着要走，当晚就出发，我们气急了，给家里留了一封信，准备夜里就溜进队伍里。我还记得……我还记得，那天下午的天气很晴朗，简直万里无云，我俩勾肩搭背地一起走，已经开始畅想到前线的生活。突然，就那么一瞬间的工夫，一切都安静了，我看到奥赫杨的嘴唇还在动，在兴奋地叫喊什么，但就是没有声音；紧接着我俩不知怎的就分开了：一阵巨浪把我们各自掀翻了撞到墙上去，我失去了知觉……等我醒来，一切都乌漆墨黑的，空气里到处都是烟尘，压抑闷热，喘不过气。我睁开眼睛，眨了眨眼，看不到天上的星星和月亮，也看不到轰炸机，周围出奇的安静，跟我死了一样。还有什么东西压在肚子和腿上，硬邦邦的。我动了动手指，发现还有知觉，但是额头是黏糊糊一片，头发就好像被机器绞在一起那样痛。过了几分钟，也有可能是半个小时，我扒开压在上面的东西，发现自己原来是躺在废墟里，已经是晚上，有什么东西在燃烧，照亮了半边天空，空气里有烧焦的味道。我艰难地站起来，看到奥赫杨倒在对面，已经僵硬了，眼睛还看着天。  
我操！我以前能从火堆里取东西，我敢把燃烧的火柴放在掌心里，我喜欢烤火……可是那之后再也不会了。您能明白吗？我醒来看到的不是几栋房子在燃烧，而是整个镇都在燃烧！我不知道把奥赫杨拖到哪里去，当时是不是该埋起来？就算不埋起来，是不是也该找个安全的地方让他躺着免得被烧成他妈的一堆灰？我们明明是最好的兄弟啊！……但是、但是我跑了……一开始，我想跑到自家那边去找叔叔，但没过几个拐角就能看到那边也已经烧起来了。路边安详地躺着一个姑娘，像是白天同我一起干活的姑娘，爱唱爱笑的，一枚子弹穿过她的太阳穴，血流得很少，可浑身滚得脏兮兮的。我跑到兵役部那边，一个大男孩靠在墙边，被炮弹碎片死死钉在墙上，眼睛可还睁着呢！  
当时我一边哭一边从他的身上寻找证件，肯定会有，肯定会有的……我摸到两本证明，帮他阖上了眼。地上有深深的两道卡车车辙。我从废墟里又找到一张行政区大地图、一点干粮和绷带，顺着车辙去找军队，五步一回头……不是几栋房子在烧，是整个埃居科在背后燃烧！  
.  
我以为我根本不怕死，我以为自己对死亡其实有种超乎常人的迷恋：因为你看，一百个小孩里面没有几个小孩会在七岁就认真决定了如何自杀这档子破事。起先，我还未这份无畏感到骄傲，觉得自己和别人不一样，是真英雄。  
还记得十四岁的时候奥赫杨的妹妹就死了，患了不知道什么病，没能治好。第二天就装进棺材里，盖棺之前我站在前面最后一次凝视那姑娘的脸，惨白消瘦的一张小脸，还保持着死前扎着的两根长辫，硬邦邦的，像干稻草。回到家里躺在床上，抬头看着天花板，眼前浮现的又是那姑娘的模样，虽然是死了，但她可真美。我还以为死亡其实也跟这姑娘一样美呢。  
我们的新兵队伍到了石托纳一带，离前线很近。第二天就见到了第一批伤员，其中大半也都死了：有一个人肉搏时被人刺了七把刀，血肉全都翻卷出来，都能看到内脏和骨头；一另个人被炮弹片打中了头，脑袋上是个大窟窿，那可比奥赫杨的伤口大多了；还有一个人被运过来，全部男性特征都消失了，简直就是一坨肉……还有被烧伤烧死的，不是变成一块炭就是表面只剩一层带淋巴液的滑腻腻的黄色皮肤，根本看不出来是个人，但胸膛却还在微弱起伏……我以为自己很能扛，走过去看了一眼，然后昏倒了。  
“好兄弟，好兄弟，对我开一枪，让我解脱……”你从伤员堆里走过去，一只黄色的手突然握住你的脚踝。我操！我当时真怕自己摔一跤，摔到另一个血肉模糊的伤员身上。  
每个人都会给自己留下最后两颗子弹。为什么是两颗？噢，我去问了，很快就得到了答案：为了防止第一颗是哑弹。  
在我之后又来了一批新兵，有几个是带着吉他来的，就跟当初我在火车站看到的一样。运载他们的车还没驶近呢，几个侦察兵就提前叫喊：“这回是马戏团里的演员来了啊！”当时我十五岁，离征兵要求的十七岁还差一年零几个月呢，整个队伍里再也没有比我更小的了。起初，首长打算让最早的车把我送到城里去，那怎么可以？我来都来了，哪里还有回去的道理？那时候我还没有刺刀来得高，而且只念了六年级的书，好多词句都会讲错，新兵看到我就跟在大学里看到小学生一样吃惊：“你是怎么过来的？”  
“追着车辙走过来的。”我没有告诉他们兵役部的事，也没说我爸是政治犯的事。  
“妈的，这你怎么可能办得到！你真是个疯子！”  
“我们整个镇都被烧了。”  
于是他们不再说话。  
头一回作战，这些新兵不少就昏倒了。我不是医疗兵，但我要把他们从战壕上面拖下来，要把他们从坦克上面扒下来，还要从前沿阵地那边拖回来。纪塞纳和瓦兰休斯的炮火从不停歇，士兵们刚一起来就又被压制下去了。尤其是从坦克上救人，当你爬上坦克的时候几乎就成了众矢之的，成了茫茫雪原里一只醒目的乌鸦，所有枪口都对准坦克，子弹壳和坦克铁皮在你眼前到处碰撞、打出火花。我操！我真不愿想象自己被打下来，像蚂蚁一样躺在坦克下面流血、被打成筛子的情景！——而且，您知道坦克燃烧后会怎么样吗？  
要说不后悔连狗都不信，上了前线的人就没有不后悔的。就算现在，就算我们胜利了，就算已经回到和平的城市住在安全的住宅里，我总还是想让自己凭空消失！突然消失！谁都看不见我，连子弹和气流都找不到我的痕迹！我从熟人那里买来一把猎枪挂在墙上，有时候家里只有我一个人，我就能盯着那把猎枪发呆好久。只要走过去，只要摘下枪，只要几秒钟！几秒钟以后我就彻底消失、彻底解放了，谁都管不到我！现在我讨厌穿靴子，我把家里所有的靴子都扔出去了……有一次我们占领了一片敌军的据点，我操！好几双穿着靴子的腿血淋淋地立在那里，就像他妈的柱子一样！那里立了一个柱子群，没有上半身，没有俘虏，只有他们从俘虏身上砍下来的腿……都塞在脏不拉几的黑色大军靴里……  
匪夷所思，人已经开始探测宇宙了，人已经即将登上月球了，可是在那里，在边境，他们用小刀割下俘虏的生殖器，用石头打烂俘虏的脑袋，把人绑在木棍上用烈火炙烤……匪夷所思啊！在科马克树林里，士兵的背上都长着眼睛。“马戏团”男孩们夜夜唱着情歌，你能看到所有人都公开祈祷，而在这之前，大多数人都是坚定的无神论者。  
人带着脑浆跑八百里，人的血液四处飞溅，人的眼珠在眼眶里转动……这些我都经受住了！但我还不能想象，不能想象对着自己的战友开枪！当年在哥厄布，我和排长还有另一个士兵一起行动。对方端着火箭炮，而我们手里只有自动步枪。排长是个年轻人，看起来不比我大多少，但他参与过格林利谷战役。当时他负重伤，子弹也打完了。另一个士兵在观察，忽然喊道：“我们要陷入包围圈了，得快走！”  
排长：“列兵萨米·艾克阿切波洛斯，开枪把我打死吧！”  
“中尉……！”  
“他说的对，我们必须把他甩掉，不然谁都走不了！”  
第一枪是哑弹。  
我睁开眼，自动步枪在手中颤抖，我还以为我已经看惯了别人去死，只要我活着就行……但是，当一个人下令叫你向他开枪，又完全是另外一回事儿。您可知道恐惧是什么颜色？什么味道的？又是什么感觉？有人见过它吗？……打爆动脉以后喷出来的血是鲜红色，滚烫滚烫的。尸体堆积成山、地上血流成河时血液是灰色的，混杂着泥沙。血液溅在军装上，到了夜里变成紫黑色，已经不新鲜了。我的手指忽然扣不动扳机，好像被子弹打穿了一般。过去为了克服对火焰的恐惧，我把燃着的火柴放在掌心，把手伸进火堆里，痛得我直咬牙吸气。不……我成不了坚强的人，我突然意识到，永远成不了！我能对着孩子开枪，我能用小刀割下俘虏的头，我能把手榴弹扔进一户人家，但我不是完人，我永远成不了完人了。“为什么你不来开枪，凯尔文？”  
凯尔文接过自动步枪，枪口抵在排长的太阳穴上，准备扣下扳机。  
“我下不了手，你自己解决吧！”他把枪扔在地上，低着头走了。  
最后他还是活下来了，不知道怎么活下来的。七年后我走在街上，几周前才埋葬了养父，一个男人在咖啡馆里找到我：“您想看看当年您父亲的档案吗？”我操！我当然想！他把我带到国安部里，当年的排长已经变成了审讯官，我拿起他桌上的卷宗，抬头就是告发者的笔迹和名字……那么熟悉：“吉约姆·波克兰”，操！匪夷所思，匪夷所思！到现在我也怎么都想不明白！  
我们打到了加斯蒂斯，到处都在燃烧，田野、树林和房屋，除了我们的队伍，几乎看不到活人的影子！我和凯尔文闯进一家农舍，他刚踢开门，就被里面的人射死了，妈的，我的脑子当场就空了，全靠肌肉记忆端起机枪，就好像有个上尉在我头顶叫喊：“开枪！开枪兔崽子！”——这可救了我的命！等屋里已经听不到人声了，我才回过神来，屋里靠着墙坐着的是个被抛下的休国士兵，都被打成筛子了。  
加斯蒂斯的烟幕冲天，农舍的四周还躺着被熏死的鸡、焦黑的狗，远处的城市燃烧着骇人的火焰，把天空整个儿染成恐怖的灰色。好像一切都可以被点燃，甚至连血液也在燃烧。  
一个当地妇女发了疯，瘫坐在街边讲着一些不成逻辑的故事。但是你很清楚，她讲的都是真事，都是不久前刚刚发生在她身上的事！我们有个小伙子不忍心，在旁边听了好久，可那女人忽然魔怔了似的捡起石头扑上来，把他砸的头破血流。我操！我当场就开枪了！我终于意识到，我再也不会畏惧死亡了，因为我有武器，我就是一把刺刀，一杆枪！枪是不会畏惧死亡的，因为它根本没有意识。命令我们往哪开枪，我们就往哪开枪。  
……厌倦了，所有人都厌倦了。弹片钻进我的右肺，另一枚子弹打在腹部上，我把最后两颗子弹都打空了，忽然就啥也不想干，就直挺挺地倒下去，还好是倒在战壕里。周围人流着泪怒吼着进攻，他们的头在战壕底里看起来就跟山一样高。离我两米不到的地方还躺着一个纪塞纳士兵，当真是火一样的红发，他看到我时眼睛滴溜溜地转了一圈，表示他还活着。我想爬过去和他打一架，我腰间还挂着一把匕首，我还能战斗……但当时就是动不了，连手指都动不了。  
他们的医疗兵比我们这边的来的更快。那是个二十来岁的小伙子，脸上还带着点天真傻气。“枪里还有子弹吗？我的打完了。”他看了我一眼，一边给他们的伤员包扎一边问。  
“我也打光了。你去看看他，别把他丢给我们的士兵。”  
“他是个弗歇格。”  
“我知道，还是按伤员处理。”  
我操！当时我宁可那个医护兵操起匕首一刀捅开我的天灵盖，或者一刀插进我的喉管里，也不愿意让他来给我简单包扎！但我动不了，只能用眼睛惶恐不安地注视他。他的动作很利索，比我们队里的几个医护兵还利索，可能是不想在我身上浪费时间……总之，他很快拖着伤员走了，但是炮弹抢先一步……  
时至今日我仍能回想起当时的那种眩晕与无力感，仿佛是一个先天孱弱的人被扔进尼亚赫尔瀑布中间，除了震耳欲聋的水声以外听不到任何其他的声音，世界缩小为击打你肩膀的一股股巨浪，没有人会来对你伸出援手、拉你一把……当然，你还能听到另一种声音，来自千百丈高崖垂直而下的深坑，来自水底永恒的呼唤。  
在那瀑布底下到底有什么？其实什么也没有。没有永远缺席的父母，没有守在床头的吉约姆叔叔，没有姑娘们，没有马戏团男孩，没有老大哥，也没有谎言，更不会有真相……我参与了大半个战争，但是没有得到任何勋章和表扬，因为父亲还没有被平反。不过我证明了我自己，现在人们总该相信我了吧？  
可是在夜里做梦，梦到的往往不是后来见到的燃烧的城市。留在梦里的只有当年的埃居科，审判日的业火在镇里永远燃烧。我浑身沾满鲜血地回到故乡，丹尼·奥赫杨还躺在墙边等着我去安葬，当初我还没来得及为他阖上眼睑。  
  
——萨米·艾克阿切波洛斯，列兵，狙击手，1932年  



End file.
